The Lion's Son
by AdinPryde
Summary: What if Laura had a brother, what if he was made 3 years before her but was considered a failure because of the amount of rage he has and because they couldn't brainwash him no matter how hard they tried.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one-shot and let me know what you guys think about it. Go all out in reviewing it flaming is fine I just want to know if I should make this into a story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the only character I own is the OC.**

* * *

The last thing that the boy could remember before he went through the torturous experiments is a scientist saying to him, "You are lucky to be alive."

Then came the needles, the arm and leg ripping, and the training. The tests that the scientists put him through made him want to die but he held on because during the tests he found out that any physical injury inflicted upon him would go away. He could regenerate his body. However the mental tests began. He held on for as long as he could. At one point the scientists tried to brainwash him but he managed to barely hold it off. Instead of the mental tests breaking him down it built up his willpower and walls around his emotions. Eventually the scientists almost gave up but one of them decided to tell him how he was born. His reasoning was he could try to break the boy to help their efforts.

At the time he didn't realize it but the others did. He was about to unleash a beast. A lion to be exact. The scientist walked up to the boy's room/cage and asked, "Would you like to know how you were born?"

Not wanting to fall for another trap he nodded instead of speaking. For every time he spoke they manipulated it into something worse. The man entered the room ad closed the door behind him. Fearing for their lives some of his fellow scientists decided to lock and blockade the door. The scientist tells the boy, "Your mother was kidnapped and we forced her to give birth to you even if she died in the process, which she did in the end. Before she did though she wanted to hold you. Of course it being against the rules that were established we didn't let her. She was going to die anyways no one would've cared anyway."

This shocked the boy. Here was a human being saying the most horrifying thing as if it was the easiest thing in the world. This sparked something within the boy. Instead of it breaking him it instead strengthened his willpower and it fueled his already existing rage. This time the boy was not scared, in fact it pissed him off. The got off the bed and looked straight at the scientist saying, " I'm going to kill you you piece of shit!"

With that the boy unconsciously unleashed his claws and jumped at him. Before the boy jumped him he noticed the claws, so he ran towards the door. When he saw the boy jump at him he ducked. When he got to the door he tried t open it but couldn't. He yelled for help into the hallway but no one was nearby. The scientist turned around, looking at the boy that was walking towards him slowly. The boy says as calmly as he can, "You murdered my mother, you didn't let her be near me, and you destroyed her life! Die you bastard!", he yelled as loud as he could.

The scientist knew he was going to die for he could feel the rage emanating off the boy. The boy yelled in rage and jumped him again but this time successfully impaled the scientist in the chest. The scientist coughed up blood and before he could say one more thing to the boy the boy slashed his head off, splattering blood onto the door and walls. The boy sheathed his claws and stood over the body. He quietly tells himself with underlining anger in his voice, "I'm going to make every single one go them suffer."

Without realizing it he is shot with a tranquilizer, passing out shortly after. He awakes in a smaller room with metal walls all around. "Where am I", asks the boy with confusion mixed in. A scientist says to him through a small window where the door was, "You are in solitary confinement for the next three years. Have a good three years."

The scientist walks away and the boy remained there for the next three years. What he doesn't know is he had a sister. Three years after he was born she was born. He knew that there were other mutants there as well but was never able to meet them. Not until the day he was told to run and take care of his sister. One of the nurses that worked there helped them escape, took care of them, and tried to find the legendary Wolverine. The girl or his sister would only talk to the boy no one else. They never let go of each others hand since the escape.

They feared that if they did then they wouldn't be able to see each other and take care of each other. His sister was his entire world he would never separate from her until he met his father. When he met the man that was with his father, learning how kind he was, he decided to protect his makeshift family. Especially his sister since she was younger than him and his father since he dying.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I'm sorry for not posting this much sooner I just didn't want anyone stealing my idea.**

 **The reason why I have been gone for so long is I've been having to deal with life. My great grandmother died so I was depressed for awhile then I had track meets and they were on the weekends so I would be too tired top type.**

 **The last thing is finals I was soooooo busy with finals I wasn't able to update. There were a few times that I was able to but didn't because I was too lazy so sorry you guys.**

 **Anyways R &R you guys and let me know if I should make this into a full blown story or not. I will admit I kind of want to but I don't want to have to write two stories at the same time if no one will want to read this.**

 **Once again I am so sorry and R &R you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys guess whose back? I am! Anyway sorry you guys had to wait so long for this next chapter. It might take some time for the next chapter because of college stuff but once I get into the swing of things I'll be updating sooner and more frequent. I'll also want to reiterate that this will be following the movie but with a slight twist. If you guys see anything wrong with the continuity or that it isn't as close as a fanfiction can be to the source material let me know. I'm not trying to copy it exactly but I want to make it as close as possible to the original. Anyway enough rambling enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The boy awoke to a noise. The door to the room was thick so it was hard to hear anything but he could have sworn he heard an alarm. When the boy decided to look out the window what he saw was nothing he could describe. The best way he could describe it was a rush of bodies and the sound of panic or maybe fear possibly even hope. He couldn't tell which one but he was sure of one thing he needed to use this chance to escape. He unsheathed his claws and attacked the door. Trying to claw it up the best he could but he couldn't cut it. It was too thick but he wouldn't give up.

He decided that he needed to get someone's attention, anyone that could help whether it be his fellow mutants or god forbid a scientist. "Hey is anyone there can someone help me", he yelled as loud as he could as more people passed.

It felt like hours to him but in fact it was only minutes from when the incident started. The door finally opened but the one to open it was someone he wasn't expecting and wouldn't have trusted had not a little girl stood there with her. It was a scientist, "Come, we must leave this place and I can find the perfect person that can protect you guys". With no other choice he decided to follow the two out of the building. On the way out they encountered a few guards that tried to stop them.

It was all in vain, for the guards that is. The boy managed to smell them before they even saw the guards and vice versa. The last thing the guards saw was a teenager flying at them and a pain in their heads before dropping dead to the floor.

The scientist was horrified but didn't say anything and continued her way out of the building with both the boy and the girl following her.

Once they reached the outside time seemed to slow down for the boy. He felt the heat of the sun and the slight breeze that was blowing. He couldn't believe it, he was outside. Outside of confinement, outside to do what he wanted to do, he was able to finally get revenge for what they did to his mother. However he needed help and the woman wanted him to follow her to a car, so with reluctance he followed once again.

"Get in", she said. Once they were both inside she turned the key and the car roared to life. Then that was it. They left the building behind, the boy looked one last time at the building swearing on his mother's grave that he would avenge her.

A few weeks passed and a lot of stuff happened within that amount of time. Shortly after they escaped the woman took them to a building that had a lot of people going in and out of. "Do not use your powers at all while we are inside got it?"

The both of them nodded their heads in unison. They entered and went to a section of the store that had shoes and clothes. They got fresh clothes and a few more pairs to change into and at least one pair of shoes. After that and with a bit of fear they left. When they got to a hotel/motel the woman told the boy everything she knew. She told the girl and boy at the same time but she knew the boy would understand the most of what she would tell them since he was older. He found out that him and the girl were sibling albeit half siblings but siblings none the less. She also told them that she was going to go as far as she can to get them to a secret safe haven that was in a comic called, " _The X-MEN_ ", while telling them that they would need to listen to whatever she said and not stand out.

The both of them agreed and when the boy found out that they were siblings for some reason he felt this sudden urge to protect her no matter what. Like it was his duty, his job to protect from anything that wished to harm her in anyway. Even though this feeling came out of nowhere he embraced it, cherished it, and decided to use it to fuel his hatred and love of the girl.

Everything after that was pretty much uneventful. Just constant driving and keeping out of site. It started to wear on the boy because even though he was calm he wanted to do stuff. He was like a child that had too much energy and didn't know how to direct it. It started getting to him at one point but he held out because he wanted to protect his sister and if the only way to do that through self control then he would try to contain.

Though not everything was all bad. Him and his sister managed to learn new things about the outside world. Learn what kind of animals lived in this world, what the technology was and learned more about the X-Men at any library they went to. Of course the boy didn't believe in the X-Men. He couldn't accept the fact their were people fighting for good when he and his fellow ' _mutants_ ' he learned, were trapped by evil people and they got away with it. However he would never voice this because when he saw his sister read the comics she had a face that was full of hope compared to her usual calm emotionless face.

Eventually he heard the woman say that she found him whoever that could be. He didn't bother asking because he figured it was a human trafficker. He only figured out what the word meant through a book but none the less he was grateful to the woman. He grew fond of her. He started to think of her as a mother because of the kindness and willingness to help them and put herself in danger to do so. He wanted to protect her as well but knew that he couldn't. When she thought they were asleep she would talk about handing them off to someone over and over again. He knew that as they got closer to whoever this person was the less time they would be able to be with her.

Eventually they got to the place where he would meet his father but he didn't know that. Nor did he know that it was when he met his father that his belief in others would grow. His desire to protect would grow as well. Finally his desire to be the strongest and the leader of the pack would reach its high point. He didn't know until he met his father that night.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm alive you guys and thanks for waiting. I highly encourage you guys review this because I want to know if I did well so I can know if I need to rewrite this. I want you guys to have a good story to read and look at this and say yeah this could've happened in the movie. Also I would like to get some ideas on what the boy's name should be. One last thing I would like a beta reader so if any of you want to be send me a pm and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Sorry this is the last thing I just want to ask if the length of the chapters are too short or if you guys are okay with it. I might try to make it longer I might not who knows. Anyways I'll see you guys later in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to a guest reviewer I now have a name for the boy. Thank goodness for that because to be honest I didn't want to have to write the boy through the entire thing and I think it just would've been messed up not to give him a name. Thank you guest reviewer and I hope you continue to enjoy this series.**

 **Now on with the story**

* * *

That night everything changed for the boy. He saw a limo pull into the parking lot and wondered who that could've been. Once parked a man with a beard, grey hair, and in a suit came out. That's when the lady started to call out his name, "Logan". Who is this man the boy thought. Surely it can't be the man that is going to take them to this special place. The lady introduces herself as, "Gabriela".

So that is her name, the boy finally learned her name. They started talking about something but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at my sister which I learned her name was Laura. She was bouncing a ball and I didn't much of it until it broke a window. I quickly got to her side and held her hand putting my body in front of hers.

Then this fat, ugly lady came out of whatever building she came out of and started to tell off Gabriela. This irritated the boy and made him really mad but he knew that he had to keep his temper. Otherwise he'll just create more problems for Gabriela. The one person that he can truly trust. He finally saw that both Logan and Gabriela went inside of their room. That is when Laura spoke to the boy.

"Leon we need to put our backpacks in the the trunk and hide in his car", Laura said with urgency.

"Why", asked the boy now named Leon. "Because if we don't we might get captured and she can't go any farther, she is injured and she needs to leave us so she won't be killed. You don't want her to die right", asked Laura.

Leon looked at Laura in the eyes and knew that she was right. As much as he wanted Gabriela to stay with them they had to move on. It was for all their sake.

So as quickly as they could they grabbed their backpacks from Gabriela's car went to Logan's limo and put their stuff in the trunk. Now you may be thinking, 'how in the world did they mange to put their stuff in the trunk'? Easy Laura used one of her claws and opened the lock. Once it was open they put their stuff in there and Leon made sure that they were well hidden so that Logan wouldn't get suspicious.

Leon closed the trunk and walked away from the car. That's when he noticed that Laura wasn't with him. He saw her standing at the doorway as Logan was leaving. Logan looked at her then left in his car.

"That's Logan, the Wolverine, the man that will save you both", said Gabriela. That didn't make any sense to me. This guy, or Logan rather seemed like a complete and utter jerk to Leon. He didn't seem to care about anything than himself, so why does she have so much faith in him. He's just like the rest of the world, a cold, heartless person that is only looking after for himself.

Leon couldn't sleep that night while Laura slept Gabriela told Leon that they don't have much time. Just as he was about to ask what she meant she told them to hide and not within the room. Leon grabbed Laura and carried her out of the room and decided to hide upstairs. The people that showed up broke through the door and Leon could hear her scream. This happened off and on for awhile which seemed like forever for Leon.

Next thing he knew the people leave and dawn starts to break. That's when Leon sees the exact same limo that he saw last night. As Logan left the car, so Leon took this as his chance to leave this place and make sure that Logan takes them with him. He opened the trunk the normal way instead of breaking it and manages put Laura inside. Leon as managed to get inside and close the trunk door just as Logan came out of the room.

"Laura, wake up", whispered Leon trying to wake up Laura. She wakes up from her sleep and just as she is about to shout he puts his hand on her mouth with a finger in front of his lips, giving the 'shh' sign. Laura nods her head and Leon whispers to her, "We're inside his limo so don't make a sound. We'll be safe as long as we remain with him."

They remain silent for awhile but as time goes on Leon starts to feel tired and can no longer keep his eyes open considering that he was awake all night listening to Gabriela scream and worrying that whoever was hunting them would look for them upstairs. Leon wakes up to hearing nothing and feels Laura shaking him to tell him that they have stopped. He opens the trunk and the first thing that he sees is a bright white light which temporarily blinds him. Once his eyes have adjusted he all he sees is dirt. Dry dirt, well that's the best way that he can describe it. He gets out with Laura and the both of them forget their backpacks inside of the trunk. They explore for a little bit but don't go too far from the car but then see someone who is wearing some weird outfit.

That's when they decided to hide behind some debris to keep out of sight because they don't trust the man since they can't see his face. They both notice a black car coming from the distance and Leon thinks that its probably someone that murdered Gabriela last night.

The man that comes out of the car is a blond man with a slight beard and weird accent who also appears to be wearing sunglasses. Laura tells Leon that this guy is the one out of many people that killed her friends and treated them terribly. That's when he notices that the guy seems to be threatening Logan so without thinking Leon grabs some nearby broken pipe and throws it at his head instantly knocking the guy out. When Leon looks up at Logan the sheer shock on his face was quite was interesting. Laura then runs up to Leon, grabbing his hand making sure that they are always together.

Some old man comes out and starts to tell Logan that Laura is the one that he has been in contact with. 'Huh', think Leon, 'I wonder if he knows that I am a mutant as well'. His question is never answered.

Laura is tugging her brothers hand and they both go inside. The man tells us his name is Xavier. He seems like a very kind man.

We both start eating cereal, but Laura seems to still be on edge even though Leon tries to tell her that they are safe.

For now anyway.

A loud rumbling starts and it seems to be shaking the entire building as well. This puts Laura even more on edge, she's probably think that its the men that's coming for us. Thankfully the old man, Xavier tells her in really poor Spanish that its just a train. That's when Leon decided to speak up.

"Xavier sir, she understands what you said even though your Spanish is terrible", Leon says in the most respectful way possible.

"Oh", says Xavier, "Well then thank you for that. What what is your name my boy?"

Before Leon can tell him there's a loud rumbling again with Laura being on edge and Xavier trying to tell him that its only a train with Logan walking in and telling him that it isn't a train or chu-chu as Xavier tried to tell Laura. Logan looks at a screen but Leon can see that its more of the same kind of black car that came when they got there. Logan noticeably starts to freak out and takes Xavier with him to the car with him saying that he will be back for Laura.

"Laura do you think that Logan will be back for us", asks Leon with as much courage as possible so not to scare Laura. She instead chooses to ignore him while staring at the screen. They both hear the door being opened with people speaking Spanish come in. She lets go his hand while looking like she is ready to pounce. The people don't really seem to care about Leon. He does however notice the cuffs that they are carrying and this is what spurs him into going feral.

Next thing they know the people see the guy holding the cuffs forearm come off. The man yells in pain, falling to the ground while they all look at Leon. That's when they he is a mutant too. They see the claws that Logan just had. They knew that they just fucked up.

Laura springs into action cutting the fallen mans head off. Leon decides to attack the men in the back aiming for the heads. They shoot at him which slows him down because of the impact of the bullets hitting him but that doesn't stop him from impaling their heads to the ground. There are limbs from the team that entered flying everywhere.

Once the commotion is done Leon looks at Laura. He sees her grabbing her backpack and then grabbing one of the guys heads. Leon goes and gets his backpack off the table and the hurries to Laura's side grabbing onto her left hand and walks with her outside. He sees a huge group of them just on the other side of the fence. He notices that Laura doesn't seem to be fazed by this in fact she looks angry. He's never seen her angry before but then again no one has seen him angry except for the people/scientists that tried to manipulate him. He sees the same man that he knocked out trying to coax Laura into coming to him but she looks to be even more pissed. In fact Leon starts getting pissed because that man, who tortured his sister thinks that he can steal her away from her only family.

He's dead wrong. That's when Laura throws the decapitated head towards the group. The man looks pissed, Laura looks pissed and Leon looks pissed. Its seems like all hell is about to break lose especially since no one seems to know that Leon is a mutant except the old man who just found out when both children were fighting.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger you guys but I need to go to bed and I want to try and not rush this. Not only that but I want to make the fight scene be interesting unlike the fight scene that happened earlier in the fic. If anyone has questions PM me and I will get back to your questions as soon as I am able to. Also please review you guys, I really need the reviews because the could be very helpful. So once again read, review and tell me do you guys prefer longer chapters or my previous shorter chapters. Any and all ideas are welcome.**

 **Thank you all and where ever you guys are have a good night, day, or afternoon.**


End file.
